


Entertainment

by princefado



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, and also really old, but yolo am i right, this is profoundly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princefado/pseuds/princefado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kitty and Bartimaeus double team Nathaniel. In a skirt. Gratuitous smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> this is very old (about 7 months or so) and so it's probably not all that good anymore but who cares this fandom needs more ridiculous smut sue me

Bartimaeus is kissing Nathaniel, unbuttoning his white button-down shirt and idly pulling at his skirt when he decides to turn him around and shove him over. Nathaniel angrily begins to call out Bartimaeus' name before he falls, landing with his head between Kitty's thighs. Kitty laughs, bends and pulls Nat up for a kiss as Bartimaeus pulls Nat's underwear down. With Nathaniel distracted by Kitty's ministrations, Bartimaeus slips a slick finger inside him. Nathaniel cries out softly in Kitty's mouth, and she pulls him closer.

"Oh, don't hog him. Sharing is caring, after all."

"It's your fault," Kitty replies, smiling a little. "It's hard not to when you've already got him all quivering."

Bart slips a second finger in-- Nat bucks forward and moans a breathy "please".

"Patience, Natty-boy," Bartimaeus says, leaning forward to nip at his ear. This only serves to make him more vocal before Kitty silences him with another kiss. "You'll get it soon."

But Bartimaeus is awful at keeping promises like that, especially with the way Nathaniel whines and shakes at how he teases him. He fucks him with his fingers slowly, almost mockingly slow, carefully slipping in a third after awhile, and he's nearly about to slip in a fourth before Kitty gives him a look.

"We can't have him coming before we've even started, Bart."

"Why not?" Bart says, grinning wide and dangerous. Kitty arches an eyebrow. Bartimaeus licks his lips before he leans forward again to whisper hotly in Nathaniel's ear.

"Come on, Natty-boy, I want to hear that pretty voice of yours undone." He keeps his lips at his ear as he pulls his fingers all the way out and very slowly puts them back in, up to the knuckle. A tremor wracks Nathaniel's body.

"D-Don't tease me, Bartimaeus. You know I would n--" he says, cut off as Bartimaeus wraps his free hand around to stroke at Nathaniel's cock through his navy blue skirt. 

"You," he continues, breathing heavier. "You know I won't. Just from. Just."

"Are you so sure?"

"Ye-e-es, I'm. I'm sure." Bartimaeus smiles, squeezes gently and rubs a thumb over the head, ushering a breathy gasp from Nathaniel.

"Oh, but Nat, you're already ruining your nice skirt," he says, stroking harder and kissing at Nat's ear. "Just the thought of not being able to control yourself is making you even harder, isn't it, darling boy? You could come just from me telling you how pretty you are, how pretty and needy you are under my hands."

This time, there's no reply as Nathaniel does come, seeping through the cloth and onto Bartimaeus' hand. Bartimaeus bites his lip. 

"Woops," he says, a tad sheepishly. 

Bartimaeus and Kitty's hands are the only thing keeping Nathaniel up at this point; he's boneless and breathing hard against Kitty's thigh.

"What did I tell you?" Kitty says, the barest hint of irritation creeping into her voice.

"Oh, Natty isn't done yet," Bartimaeus replies, hoping he's right.

"Ohh," is all that comes from Nat.

Kitty smiles a little when she hears that, and then feels just a little bad for how tired he'll be after this, but she coaxes Nathaniel forward anyway and bends down to murmur to him.

"Come, Nathaniel. Would you leave me so unsatisfied? You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Nat bucks forward again, breath stuttering, Kitty's teeth gleam viciously in the light when he looks up at her. This only serves to make him whimper as he leans forward to kiss at her through her underwear, tongue swirling and breath hot against her. She gasps and her face reddens-- she wasn't expecting him to take initiative without orders, but then, Nathaniel is always surprising her. Her hands tightens in his thick black hair. He's grown it out since the war ended (and Kitty isn't really sure which war), and it makes a nice grip as she pulls him closer, biting back a moan.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

"Yes," she starts, eyes rolling back slightly. "Very good, B--"

Nathaniel takes that exact moment to slip Kitty's panties down so his mouth presses against her directly. Her limbs tremble and this time it's only Nat's hands keeping her from falling back against the pale blue sheets. Bartimaeus smirks. 

"Wh-- What are you looking at?" she says heavily, trying to seem irritated even as her eyes sparkle.

"Something beautiful." 

"Oh, don't go sappy on me," Kitty says, rolling her eyes and blushing, rather. "You know I don't believe a wo-- oh!" Bartimaeus pushes between Nathaniel's shoulder blades, further towards Kitty and Nat takes this as an invitation to slip his tongue inside. Her thighs press insistently on either side of his head. Nathaniel feels Bartimaeus pressing inside-- hot and slick against him and he moans against Kitty's cunt. When Bartimaeus starts moving, thrusting as if he doesn't care if he breaks Nathaniel, if he brings him off within seconds, Nathaniel is forced to pull away to let out his loudest cry yet. Kitty is silent except for her heavy breaths.

"Such low stamina, you humans. Can barely stand having someone's cock or tongue in you before you--" Bartimaeus is somewhat suddenly cut off by Nathaniel pushing back hard with his hips and pulling the djinn forward by nails dug into an arm.

Nathaniel wants Bartimaeus to take control, really, and he enjoys it when he teases, but it's hard not to hit him when he gloats and the way he refuses Nathaniel over and over and over with no intention of letting him have any rest. At this point, he can't bring himself to wait any longer and he reluctantly pulls his mouth away from Kitty again (who murmurs something like irritation and something like begging) to move back against Bartimaeus once again, harder than before.

"Excited, Nat?" he taunts.

"Just shut up and fuck me--" is all he gets out before Kitty's patience runs out as well and she shoves Nathaniel down again. Bartimaeus is quite sure he was about to say something really rude (and possibly in a language Kitty wouldn't understand, but then, Bartimaeus would regardless.) Bartimaeus concedes, grabbing a handful of hair alongside Kitty and driving him forward as he slams him with his hips. Nathaniel is sure he'll have bruises later, ones that Bartimaeus will slip fingers under his shirt or pants to press when he's in the office, in a meeting, Bartimaeus concealed and hiding under the table and kissing at him through his pants, ones that Kitty will kiss and nip and apologize (even as she sucks on his neck hard enough to give him more) when he first gets through the door and loosens his tie. Strangely enough, it is the thought, no, the feeling of security he feels with knowing Kitty and Bart's habits so well that brings him off the second time, and from his moaning and bucking, Kitty and Bartimaeus as well.

Kitty falls back against the sheets, chest heaving and legs quivering as Nathaniel lifts his head to rest it on her thigh. Bartimaeus slumps forward, satisfied, onto Nat.

"Oof."

"Mm."

"Bart. Ge' off."

"Nm."

"Yeah."

"Do you two always needta argue?"

Nathaniel lifts his head in unison with Bartimaeus.

"Yes," they slur in unison, again. They pause, look at each other, grimace. Kitty just smiles. Bartimaeus grudgingly lifts himself off Nat and Kitty heaves him up towards her. Nat smiles and presses his face into her collarbones.

"What!" Bartimaeus cries, shocked.

"Nathaniel is exhausted," Kitty says, by way of explanation, eyes half lidded and looking exhausted herself.

"Yes," he chirps, sleepily. "What Kitty said."

Bartimaeus pouts, crosses his arms. At first, they just lie there, but then, realizing that Bartimaeus is genuinely annoyed, both Kitty and Nathaniel lift a hand to beckon him towards them. Grumbling all the while, he slides up behind Nat, to his surprise, and slings an arm across the both of them, burying his face into Nat's neck. Kitty lets out a hum of approval.

"Good boys."

Nathaniel smirks, reaches back to playfully smack Bart's shoulder. Bartimaeus, in turn, decides to bite at his neck. Nathaniel instantly brings a hand to his mouth to muffle the embarrassing whimper that bubbles up the second he feels his teeth. Bartimaeus does it again, pressing his other hand over the one Nathaniel has clamped to his own mouth. Nathaniel writhes.

"D-Don't start! You may be insatiable," he says, pulling both their hands away with his voice quavering. "But I've just had two."

"And there's still tears on your face," Kitty says, voice teasing. She wipes a tear from his cheek. "With the way you were moaning, I thought there'd be more."

"Kitty!" Nathaniel flushes, pulls back from her collarbones.

"Nathaniel," Kitty says, kissing him softly.

His irritation fades quickly, even though the blush just spreads back through his body. Kitty's hand snakes down to stroke down his chest, dragging her blunt nails faintly. Nat trembles.

"Wh-- I thought you were exhausted!" Bart says, indignantly when Nathaniel's hips push back and brush against him.

"Mm, yes, but. Kitty…" Nathaniel trails off as Kitty pushes him over onto his back and climbs on top, nipping at his neck and pinching gently at his chest.

"This is unfair!"

"Maybe you should be nicer," Nathaniel laughs. "You'd get more with honey than vinegar."

"Or cuter," Kitty says, running her tongue over the shell of his ear. Nathaniel's laugh chokes off into a gasp, then a murmur of pleasure. "Especially when you're shaking and moaning beneath me."

Nathaniel moans again. Bartimaeus shivers at their voices.

"Well, then, why don't you make me?"

Kitty turns towards Bartimaeus.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Bartimaeus bares a sharp tooth, eyes glinting with amusement. Kitty leans back slightly, looking very much like her namesake.

Bartimaeus has approximately 3 seconds for his face go from amusement to pure terror before Kitty pounces on him, causing both of them to nearly fall to the floor, if not for Nat grabbing Kitty's ankle. They roll back over and he watches contentedly as they laugh and bite and kiss.

"Sorry, Natty-boy, I've stolen Kitty."

"Sorry, Nathaniel, I've decided to steal Bart since he's being selfish."

"It's all right, Kitty. You're forgiven. He's earned the chance to be flustered, I think."

"Oh, I plan to get more than that, Natty-boy--oh, Kitty, that's not fair! You know how pressing there tickles my essence and--"

"Yes Bartimaeus that's the poi-- hey, now you're fighting dirty!"

"You started it!"

Nathaniel smiles, stretches, slipping off his dirtied skirt and throwing off his already open shirt, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. He props himself up against the headboard and sits back to watch the show.

Exhausted as he is, Bart and Kitty prove to be very, very entertaining 

-end-


End file.
